mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: Universe Drift
Mario Kart: Universe Drift '''is a game to come out in 2013. This game is the Mario Kart game on the Wii U. There are 42 characters and alot lot of new karts. Bikes return, along with transforming vehicles. The transformations for bikes are hovercraft (water), bike (land), and helicopter (air). Characters There are 3 weight classes; Light, Medium, and Hefty. Bold font means that character is new, and Italic means unlockable. Light *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby DK' *Pink Boo'' *'Goomba' *Baby Daisy *''Baby Rosalina'' *''Baby Wario'' *''Baby Waluigi'' *Boo *Lemmy Koopa *Shy Guy *'Fly Guy' *Toad *Toadette *Paper Mario *'Waddles the Pig' *'Gideon the Child Psychic' *'Cream the Rabbit' *'Cheese' 'Medium *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *''Metal Mario'' *''Wiggler (Only in pre-release, in a new version Wiggler is hefty, like in Mario Kart 7. *''Koopa Troopa *Wendy O Koopa *Larry Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *'''''Koops *''Goombella'' *''Paper Mario'' *'Dipper Pines' *'Mabel Pines' *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles The Echidna *'Thomas the Tank Engine' *'Percy the Small Engine' *'James the Red Engine' 'Hefty' *Wario *Waluigi *Dr. Eggman *''Dr. Eggman Nega'' *''Wiggler'' *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Dry Bowser *Morton Koopa Jr * Roy Koopa *''Grunkle Stan'' *''Soos'' *''Wendy'' *''Big the Cat'' *'Blendin Blandin' *'Diesel 10' *'Iron 'Arry' *''Iron Bert'' *'Gordon the Express Engine' 'Note: Thomas and Friends characters cannot use karts or bikes, but they can transform. 'Karts/Bikes As with the characters, the karts and bikes have the same classes. The same goes for these karts/bikes about new/unlockable fonts. Light Karts *'Standard Kart L' *Tiny Titan *'Mini Wing '(small version of the Wild Wing) *'Stall Stroller' *'Chao Rider' *4-Wheel Cradle *Baby Booster *''Bunny Blaster'' *''Psychic Rumbler'' *''Jungle Seat'' Light Bikes * Bubble Bike *'Koopa Kruiser' *'Standard Bike L' *Bit Bike *'Shell Strider' Medium Karts *'Standard Kart M' *B Dasher *Egg 1 *Cucumber *Cact-X *'Golden Speeder' *'W Dasher' *'L Dasher' *'X Dasher' *'Terrain Tumbler' *''Cloud 9'' *''Blue Seven'' *''Red Fire'' *Green Fire *''Pipeframe'' *''Monster Masher'' *''Driftin' Dragster'' *''Speed Star'' *''01 Whirlwind'' *''Land Rumbler'' *'Stream Speeder2' Medium Bikes *Standard Bike M *'Golden Bike' *'Pipe Bike' *Dolphin Dasher *Mach Bike *Zip Zip *'Gravity Cruiser' *''Rig Bike'' *''Torpedo'' Hefty Karts *'Standard Kart H' *'Wario Warrior' *More to be added! Courses There are 8 cups in this game. There are 4 Nitro; Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Mega Mushroom and 4 Retro; Leaf, Boomerang, Egg,and Shell. Nitro Amber #Drift Speedway #Police Park #Ice Castle # Roulette Road (Sonic the Hedgehog; Casino Night) Emerald #Volcanic Various #Lethal Lava Land #Turbine Loop (Sonic the Hedgehog; Last Fortress) #Stream Stadium Diamond #Swanky Arcade #Sun Fair (Sonic the Hedgehog; Samba de Amigo) #Oil Runaway #Abandoned Rig Retro Leaf #N64 Royal Raceway #GP Snow Panic #GBA Boo Lake #GC Peach Beach Boomerang #SNES Ghost Valley 1 #DS Wario Stadium #GP2 Mario Highway #N64 Toad's Turnpike Egg #N64 Yoshi Valley #Wii Mushroom Gorge #GP2 Stadium Arena #3DS Rosalina's Ice World Items There are new and returning items. The standard items are here like Banana Peels and Mushrooms, but there are new ones. Italics means that this item is unlockable Returning Items *Mushroom *Triple Mushrooms *Golden Mushroom *Green Shell *Triple Green Shells *Banana Peels *Super Leaf *Blue Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shells *Lucky 7 *''Star'' *''Bullet Bill'' *''Boo'' *''Bob-omb'' *''Blooper'' *''Chain Chomp'' *''Mega Mushroom'' *''Fire Flower'' *''Feather'' *''Yoshi Egg/Birdo Egg'' *''Thunder Bolt'' *''Thunder Cloud'' *''Poison Mushroom'' *''POW Block'' *''Fake Item Box'' New Items *Boomerang Flower *Triple POW Blocks *Giant Yoshi Egg/Birdo Egg *''Gold Super Leaf'' *Time Travel Measure *Warp Pipe Battle Courses There are 16 battle courses, only 2 are classic from 3DS and Wii. Classic #3DS Sherbert Rink #Wii Funky Stadium New #Chomp Casino #Island of Sodor #Mystery Shack Fair #Green Hill Zone #Galactic Observatory #Moonview Skyscraper #Deadly Drop #Peach's Castle #Daisy Cruiser #Old Clockworks #Maple Treeway #World 1-2 #Bowser's Courtyard (Unlockable) #Boo Bouncehouse (Unlockable) Trivia *Even though Funky Stadium appears, Funky Kong is not in the game as a playable character. *There are some goofs in the character models in battle mode. **Mario's cap is looking down. **Sonic's shoes are replaced by Koopa the Quick's shoes **Dipper's hat has a 2 on it. ** *Koopa the Quick makes a cameo appearance in the battle stage Bowser's Courtyard. He runs around, throwing out items as he continues. *There are two new, but unlockable, battle courses: Bowser's Courtyard and Boo Bouncehouse. *Deadly Drop is based of the DS battle course Twilight House. *Music from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island can be heard on Oil Drift and DK Circuit/Konga Isle. '''' Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers